


Your Big Sister's Party Just Turned Into An Orgy And This Happened...

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: FDom [35]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Adults, Cum All Over Us, Dirty Talk, FF4M, Gentle Fdom, Isn't This Better Than Your Stupid Games?, Multi, Nerd Little Brother, Reader-Insert, Seduction, Sister's Friends - Freeform, Sloppy Sucking Sounds, Sluts, double blowjob, gwa, script offer, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: You've been playing games on your computer and wearing headphones while your big sister's party just turned into a wild orgy in the other room. Two of your big sister's hot slutty friends come to you completely naked and propose something much more fun than your games...
Relationships: Female & Female/Male
Series: FDom [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070372
Kudos: 3





	Your Big Sister's Party Just Turned Into An Orgy And This Happened...

**Author's Note:**

> 18+ only. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.
> 
> Any changes & improvements to the script are welcome.
> 
> SFX is optional.

[Orgy sounds in the background, optional]

Friend 1: Hey, isn't that her little brother?

Friend 2: What? Where?

Friend 1: There, on the computer.

Friend 2: Oh wow, that is him.. but what is he doing? Playing games? What the fuck? 

Friend 1: I know right? I wonder if he knows the party just turned into a wild fucking orgy in the other room..

Friend 2: [Chuckle] I bet he doesn't, he's wearing those bigass headphones everytime I'm in this house.

Friend 1: [Chuckle] you know what? I got an idea..

Friend 2: What.

Friend 1: Why don't we just.. get him laid?

Friend 2: What? But he's a fucking nerd..

Friend 1: Exactly.. doesn't that make you wanna like.. corrupt him? Like.. show him a good ass time?

Friend 2: I don't know.. I mean he's pretty cute but..

Friend 1: Come on, it's our friend's little brother.. we're *never* going to have another chance like this..

Friend 2: You really think we should?

Friend 1: Yeah, totally..

Friend 2: What if somebody catches us doe?

Friend 1: What? Uhh, did you forget we're already naked? And we've already been fucked by a few guys in the other room, infront of everyone?

Friend 2: Yea but like you said, it's her little brother and..

Friend 1: And we need to do him, ASAP. Or let's blow him atleast.

Friend 2: Blow him huh..

Friend 1: Yea.

Friend 2: I guess that.. wouldn't be so bad..

Friend 2: But wait, is he even 18?

Friend 1: Yup, don't worry. He just turned 18 not too long ago.

Friend 2: Oh okay.. I guess.. fuck it, let's do it then.

Friend 1: And that's what I'm talking about. Let's go.

Friend 2: [Chuckle] I wonder what he's gonna say when he turns around and sees us naked like this.

Friend 1: [Chuckle] he's gonna freak out.

Friend 1: Hold on, lemme take off his headphones..

Friend 1: Oops, sorry.. those are mine now! [Giggle]

Friend 1: Na, I'm joking, here but..

Friend 2: We wanted to talk to you for a little bit..

Friend 1: Oh, don't mind us.. our clothes just.. went out for a little walk.

[Both giggle]

Friend 2: Do you even know what's happening in the other room?

Friend 1: Shh, listen..

[Orgy sounds in the background, optional]

Friend 2: You hear that?

Friend 1: There's a whole fucking orgy out there and you're just.. playing your games on the computer? Really?

Friend 2: Like, come on.. 

Friend 1: Oh yea, your big sister is there too..

Friend 2: She's getting banged by someone as we speak..

Friend 1: Yeah, everyone is having fun.. except you..

Friend 2: But we won't allow that.

Friend 1: No no, everyone's gonna get some of that action today, including our friend's little brother.

Friend 2: What, you look so confused. [Giggle]

Friend 1: It's okay, don't mind us..

Friend 2: We will just get on our knees and crawl over here under your desk..

Friend 1: Move back with your chair a little bit.. like this..

Friend 2: Mmm and now.. just let us take care of you.

Friend 1: You're a virgin, aren't you..

Friend 2: [Chuckle] We can tell.. but that's okay.

Friend 1: Yeah, don't need to be nervous, we're just gonna..

Friend 1: Mmm take your cock out like this and..

Friend 2: [Gasp] Oh wow..

Friend 1: [Chuckle] look at you.. you're already so hard for us..

Friend 2: Mmm.. such a nice cock..

Friend 1: I know right? Who would think..

Friend 2: You wanna go first or..

Friend 1: Nah, you go ahead, I wanna see you suck that dick.

Friend 2: You're okay with that, right baby?

Friend 1: Just suck it..

Friend 2: [Pushed down on the cock and then blowjob for a little bit]

Friend 1: Ah yea.. how's that, huh? 

Friend 1: Bet you never felt anything like that before, have you..

Friend 1: Oh that's it, suck that dick.. suck that cock..

Friend 1: Mmm you look so pretty with that hard cock in your mouth..

Friend 1: She's good, isn't she..

Friend 1: Mmm yea, give him that head..

[Friend 2 Continues to give blowjob and friend 1 just watching for a little bit]

Friend 1: Okay, that's enough.. I wanna taste him now..

Friend 1: [Blowjob for a little bit]

Friend 2: Oh yea, suck on it..

Friend 2: Lemme push her head down on you..

Friend 2: Mmm just like that.. take his whole cock in your mouth..

Friend 2: Feel it in your throat you slut..

Friend 2: Slurp on that dick..

Friend 2: Mmm she look so pretty, doesn't she..

Friend 2: Mhm, she always wanted to suck you off.. I can tell..

Friend 2: That's it baby, fucking suck it.. suck it like you mean it..

[Friend 1 Continues to give blowjob and friend 2 just watching for a little bit]

Friend 1: [Mouth pop sound]

Friend 1: Mmm and what do you think huh? Isn't that ten times better than your stupid little games?

[They both chuckle]

Friend 2: You wanna see something really good?

Friend 2: Mmm watch this..

[They makeout for a little bit]

Friend 2: You like watching us makeout for you like this, don't you..

Friend 1: He loves it..

[They makeout for a little bit]

Friend 2: Mmm.. bet he wants to feel both of our mouths on his cock at the same time now..

Friend 1: Yea? Is that what you want?

Friend 2: We will give it to you then..

[Both sucking on it from both sides at the same time, just a bunch of sloppy sucking/slurping and kissing noises for a little while]

Friend 1: Oh yea, that feels fucking amazing, doesn't it..

Friend 2: You want us to finish you off like this?

Friend 1: Yea? You want us to make you explode all over our pretty faces?

[Both continue sucking on it from both sides at the same time, just a bunch of intense sloppy sucking/slurping and kissing noises for a little while]

Friend 2: Oh are you gonna cum?

Friend 1: Yea? You're gonna bust that nut for us?

Friend 2: Come on baby, just shoot it all over us..

Friend 1: Cover our pretty faces with your hot cum..

Friend 2: Come on..

[Both continue sucking on it from both sides at the same time, just a bunch of intense sloppy sucking/slurping and kissing noises for a a little bit more]

Friend 1: Yea? You're almost there?

Friend 2: Do it baby, do it!

Friend 1: Give it to us! Give us that cum!

Friend 2: We need it!

Friend 1: Oh just *explode* all over us..

Friend 2: Just let it go, we want it..

Friend 1: Oh we need it..

[They take the load, giving out sexy sounds for a little bit, enjoying the cumshot]

Friend 1: Oh yea.. that's what we're talking about..

Friend 2: mmm such a nice load..

[They makeout, sharing the cum for a little bit]

Friend 1: Mmm now come with us..

Friend 2: [Chuckle] No no no, the party is not over yet..

Friend 1: Your big sister still has a couple more hot friends that you need to play with..

Friend 2: You're not going anywhere until your balls are drained completely..

[They both giggle]

Friend 1: Come on, let's go.


End file.
